La nueva batalla
by Karin Uzumakii Hozuki
Summary: 7 años han pasado desde que Sakura sello la carta sellada, Shaoran ahora vive en Japón, Eriol a regresado de Inglaterra y no se ira, ¿Que sucederá si otro enemigo en la vida de Sakura apareciera?
1. Recuerdos

(Sakura)

Hay ya pasaron 6 años desde que convertí la carta sellada a carta Sakura y desde entonces no han ocurrido sucesos extraños solo Tomoyo que hace películas con las cartas para que pueda ponerme sus trajes pero como ya tengo 17 años los trajes ya no son tan estrafalarios como antes ahora son un poquito mas discretos, a de Shaoran pues el vive en Japón con Wei pero en las vacaciones tiene que regresar a Hong Kong para ver a su familia, además de que desde entonces Eriol no a regresado a Tomoeda y además de que Yukito sigue siendo el mejor amigo de mi hermano Toya a y se me olvidaba Kero sigue comiendo dulces a montón y sigue diciéndole mocoso a Shaoran y mi hermano igual pero creo que ya me acostumbre pero Shaoran no el sigue haciendo el mismo gesto cada vez que le dicen mocoso pero el siempre para hacer enojar a Kero y a mi hermano me besa en frente de ellos pero yo me pongo roja como tomate a pesar de que todos los días es lo mismo.

Pero bueno ya no soy una niña falta solo una semana para que cumpla 18 años, hay que nerviosa estoy no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años desde que conocí a Kero y a Shaoran y me convertí en la dueña de las cartas Clow así como de Yue y de Kero y desde entonces Tomoyo ha sido mi confidente pero a veces me siento mal por ella por que por mi culpa ella no tiene novio ya que todavía me procura mucho y dice que sigo siendo su persona mas preciada aunque espero que pronto encuentre su verdadera persona especial.

* * *

><p><strong>notas de la autora:<strong> Bueno regreso con una nueva historia de sakura card captor y espero k les guste aunk de nuevo disculpenme por las faltas de ortografia y la cacografia (k me acabo de enterar que sig. escribir una palabra mal) pero bueno dejenme sus mas sincerso comentarios sean buenos o malos ^^


	2. Una llegada inesperada

(Sakura)

A la mañana siguiente suena el despertador pero como lo hacia de pequeña lo ignoro hasta que mi hermano grita:

-Mounstro-

-¿Qué?-

-baja a desayunar que vas a llegar tarde-

-no quiero-

-ashh no quieres hacer esperar al mocoso ¿verdad? Por que esta aquí conmigo vino para acompañarte a la escuela-

-hay hermano eso no va a funcionar ya lo has intentado muchas veces-

-mira si no me crees te voy a dar una prueba, mocoso grítale tu-

-SAKURA-

-¿Shaoran?-

-si soy yo baja-

En ese preciso instante sale de la cama me visto como puedo y bajo a toda prisa pero lo que no me esperaba era que:

-vaya monstruo hasta que bajaste-

-¿Donde esta Shaoran?-

-Aquí estoy Sakura- decía una voz proveniente de la cocina y en ese instante iba saliendo Kero riéndose a todo volumen

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Sakura no crees que yo seria muy bueno haciendo imitaciones?-

-hay Kero te voy a matar- decía mientras lo perseguía por toda la casa hasta que mi hermano me agarro d la cabeza y me alboroto el cabello

-ya mounstro ponte a desayunar o se te va hacer tarde-

Yo le di una patada en la pierna y le dije

-mira en primera tu no me das ordenes y en segunda KERO-

-¿si?-

-tú te vas a quedar sin dulces por un mes por hacerme esa broma de tan mal gusto-

-no Sakura tu-

-¿yo que?-

-no nada-

Estaba tan furiosa que no comí a gusto pero bueno al llegar a la escuela como siempre Shaoran me recibió con un tierno beso mientras Tomoyo nos filmaba diciendo:

-hay que lindo- tenia unas estrellas es sus ojos

-¿Tomoyo que haces?- decía yo toda roja al mismo tiempo que Shaoran la miraba con toda la cara roja

-bueno ya me voy no quiero hacer mal tercio así que adiós Sakura, Li los veo en clase-

-adiós-

-me pregunto ¿cuando será el día en que no nos grabe?-

-no se Shaoran pero sabes ahora que ya se fue te puedo decir cuanto te amo-

-yo también te amo-

El me empezó a besar el cuello mientras me reía pero alguien nos interrumpió:

-hay de tanta miel se van a empalagar-

-eh esa voz me suena familiar-

-¿Sakura que acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?-

Cuando me giro a ver quien era:

-Eriol- corrí a abrazarlo

-hola ¿Sakura como has estado?-

-muy bien ¿y tu?-

-muy bien y tu Li ¿no me vas a saludar?-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Hiragisawa-

-y dime ¿a que has venido Eriol?-

-mmm… pues nada más vengo a ver a mis viejos amigos-

-y ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

-pues tengo pensado quedarme un año aquí-

-¿en serio? eso es genial tengo que decirle a Tomoyo que has llegado-

-no te preocupes iré yo-

-esta bien pero me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Eriol y ¿Espinel-Sun y Akisuki vinieron contigo?-

-si así que mantén alerta a tu hermano-

-OK-

-bueno voy a ir a saludar a Tomoyo y ya dejen de derramar miel que se van a empalagar-

Shaoran y yo nos pusimos como tomates y Eriol se fue en busca de Tomoyo…


	3. Celos

(Tomoyo)

-¿Chiharu y Yamasaki?-

-mmm… creo que esta diciendo mentiras de nuevo ser su novia nos nada fácil-

-me lo puedo imaginar y además te acuerdas que cuando Eriol se le unía eran imparables-

-si calmarlo fue muy difícil-

-¿Me hablaban?

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tu?-

-hay Tomoyo que mala memoria tienes ¿que acaso no te acuerdas del niño que le causo celos a Li?

-¿Eriol? ¿En serio eres tu?-

-claro pero ¿que no me vas a saludar?-

Me abalanzo hacia el pero al momento que el correspondió mi abrazo me ruborice y no se por que y mi corazón se acelero y me separe el instante de el y para mi sorpresa el estaba igual o peor que yo su cara parecía un tomate:

-hay perdón por abrazarte así Eriol-

-no… no hay problema- tartamudeaba

-¿vienes a clases hoy?-

-bueno ese es el plan-

-pues bueno vamos al salón por que si nos van a cerrar la puerta en la cara-

-esta bien-

(Sakura)

Que extraño Shaoran se comporto algo distante conmigo creo que le preguntare que le pasa en el receso transcurridas las primeras 4 horas le pregunte:

-¿Shaoran que pasa?-

-nada- decía en un tono neutro

-¿Por qué estas así desde que vi a Eriol?-

-no es nada-

-¿como que nada? Por favor dime ¿si?- Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le di un beso pero el se quito enseguida y me dijo:

-Es que no me gusta que Hiragisawa te abrase así-

-ooo... ya entiendo estas celoso-

-bueno es que… bueno si estoy celoso-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-es que no me gusta como te trata y además se te queda viendo muy raro-

-pero no deberías ponerte así yo te amo y lo sabes-

-si eso lo se pero no puedo evitarlo además teniendo una mujer hermosa como tu de novia no ayuda en mucho-

-hay que tierno pero por favor no te pongas así ¿si?-

-esta bien lo intentare pero no te prometo nada además tu también trata de no ser tan cariñosa con el-

-Esta bien, bueno pero ahora ofréceme una disculpa-

-¿Por qué?-

-te quitaste cuando te iba a dar un beso-

-¿y si yo te doy uno se te quita el enojo?-

-mmm… puede ser no se-

-correré el riesgo-

Me empezó a besar tan tiernamente pero en cada segundo se intensificaban mas hasta que tocaron la campana para empezar las otras 3 horas que faltaban a Eriol lo sentaron a lado de Shaoran como en la primaria, pero no entiendo Tomoyo se comporto extraña estaba roja cuando lo sentaron atrás de ella y nunca se había puesto así, Eriol también se comporto muy raro pero no se por que…


	4. Hablar del matrimonio

(Shaoran)

Sakura me invito a cenar en su casa por que estaría sola por que el peluche se fue a dormir con Tomoyo por que Sakura lo castigo y el la acuso con Tomoyo y ella lo fue a consentir, su hermano se quedo a dormir en la casa de Yukito y su papa esta de viaje perfecto puedo hacer lo que quiera con Sakura:

-dime Shaoran ¿que te gustaría comer?-

-lo que sea esta bien-

-mmm... esta bien comeremos croquetas de cangrejo-

En medio de la cena:

- nos tenemos que poner a estudiar recuerda que tendremos exámenes pronto-

-ni me lo recuerdes me siento tan nerviosa-

-pues no deberías acuérdate que para eso estoy yo por eso vine a ayudarte-

-OK entonces hay que comer rápido para ir a mi cuarto a estudiar-

-si claro a "estudiar"- susurre

-¿eh? dijiste algo

-no nada solo que tus croquetas están riquísimas seré muy afortunado cuando te cases conmigo-

-así y como estas tan seguro que me casare contigo- decía toda roja

-a pues bueno suposiciones mías-

-a pues yo no estaría tan seguro- decía sensualmente acercándose a mi

-y ¿Por qué?-

-pues no se podrían pasar cosas-

-bueno no me importa por que estoy seguro que te casaras conmigo- en ese instante la obligo que se siente en mis piernas y le empiezo a besar el cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas por debajo de su falda, al principio estaba inmóvil pero después ella ya estaba desabotonando mi camisa y el pantalón:

-espera-

-¿Qué?-

-tienes…-

-mira – decía con el preservativo en la mano

-te odio tanto por ser tan listo-

-yo también te amo Sakura. Ella y yo hicimos el amor por al menos 1 hora y media y después me fui a mi apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…..

(Sakura)

-adiós Shaoran-

-adiós mi amor-

Al irse cerré la puerta me recargue y me deje caer al piso hay esto no lo puedo creer hice el amor con Shaoran aun no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido producto de una broma sobre nuestro matrimonio (suspira con un brillo en los ojos) pero esta fue la mejor experiencia que e tenido en toda mi vida en ese instante en el que estaba recordando lo que hice con Shaoran mi hermano llego y no me di cuenta que mientras pensaba mi cara se ponía roja y mi hermano lo noto:

-¿Sakura que te pasa?-decía sacándome de mi nube

-¿eh? A no nada no me pasa nada-

-hay mounstro ya vete a dormir ya es tarde- alborotándome el cabello

-hay hermano no hagas eso-

-ya vete a dormir-

-si ya voy-

-Oye Sakura- decía parándose enfrente de la mesa

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué hay 2 platos en la mesa vino papa?-

-no invite a comer a Shaoran ¿Por qué?-

-y ¿en serio vino a comer o a comerte a ti?- decía en tono enojado

-hay hermano que cosas dices solo venimos a estudiar- me puse toda roja ente el comentario de mi hermano-

-hay aja-

-pero bueno ya vete a dormir-

-ok-

Hay que horror otro poco y me descubre por que si se entera que hice el amor con Shaoran me mata y después lo mata a el…


	5. Lo inesperado

Mientras Shaoran se fue a "estudiar con Sakura...

(Tomoyo)

Que raro Eriol me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de que será:

-DING DONG-

-señorita Tomoyo un chico llamado Eriol Hiragisawa a venido a buscarla-

-hazlo pasar por favor-

-si señorita-

El entro a mi cuarto junto con la sirvienta

-por favor trae 3 cafés por favor-

-¿tres?-

-si por favor-

Cerró la puerta y salio Kero del cuarto de audios visuales

-Eriol toma asiento por favor-

-gracias Tomoyo-

-y ¿de que quieres hablar clow?-

-pues verán, mi visita se debe a que les vengo a decir el motivo por el que vine a Tomoeda-

-¿en serio? Sakura me dijo ayer que venias a vernos-

-no precisamente Tomoyo le tuve que mentir por que no quiero que se preocupe, por que mi verdadera causa es que un nuevo enemigo de Clow esta por aparecer y quiere dañar a Sakura y vine por que sabia que Cerberos estaría aquí-

-¿pero por que a Sakura?- decía Kero algo exaltado

-por que ella es la dueña de las cartas y el enemigo siempre quiso las cartas y ahora su hijo también las quiere

-eso no puede ser posible- eso aun no me lo podía creer

-y también dañara a todas las personas a su alrededor por lo que e venido a advertirles y también le advertiré a Li y a Yue de lo que pasara pero por ningún motivó le pueden decir a Sakura-

-¿pero por que?- dijo Kero

-por que aun no estoy muy seguro y quiero estar completamente seguro de quien será y de cuando aparecerá mira por eso traje este libro para que lo vean este son todos y cada uno de los enemigos de clow pero hasta ahora no e encontrado nada-

-entiendo-

-bueno eso era todo ya me tengo que ir adiós Tomoyo-

-adiós Eriol- le dije abrazándolo para despedirme pero otra vez mi corazón se acelera y me ruborice ¿Qué me pasa? En ese instante ya no aguanto y me separo de el y el corrió y se fue de mi habitación

-Tomoyo-

-¿Qué pasa Kero?-

-Eriol olvido su libro-

-voy a alcanzarlo espérame Kero-

-si no tardes Tomoyo-

Yo salí de mi habitación muy rápido para alcanzarlo pero me pegue con algo y caí al suelo con eso. Pero no es una cosa es Eriol el estaba encima de mí:

-Tomoyo- Eriol estaba todo rojo

-Eriol ¿espera que?….- no pude terminar la pregunta por que el me beso ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué me beso? Me quede helada pero de repente yo también ya lo estaba besando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hago esto? El solo es un amigo o ¿será algo más que un simple amigo?:

-Te amo Tomoyo-

-pero Eriol tu…-

-te amo desde que nos hicimos amigos en la primaria pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora-

El ni siquiera me dejo responder por que me siguió besando

-Señorita Tomoyo-

-AHHHHHH- Eriol se quito encima de mí y se paro

-perdón por interrumpir-

-¿eh? A no interrumpes nada Eriol ya se iba ¿verdad?-

-ah si ya me iba solo que se me olvido mi libro-

-toma Eriol-

-gracias, me voy adiós Tomoyo-

-adiós nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-a si-

-hasta mañana-

Me metí como loca a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta:

-buenas noches señorita Tomoyo-

-a buenas noches- asomándome por la puerta

-¿Tomoyo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas roja?-

-¿Qué?- tocándome las mejillas

-¿tienes fiebre?-

-no Kero ya tengo sueño- Que inocente solía ser Kero a veces

-bueno ya voy a apagar la luz que descanses-

-tu también Kero-

¿Qué me pasa? No pude dormir pensando en los labios de Eriol junto a los mios…..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>Hola ya le tocaba a Tomoyo encontrar el amor y uff que cosas estaban haciendo Shaoran y Sakura mientras ellos platicaban y seguire esperando sus comentarios anciosa

**besos! ^_^**


	6. Lo que paso ayer

Al día siguiente…

(Sakura)

No pude dormir al pensar en Shaoran así que me desperté antes de que el despertador sonara y el antipático de mi hermano me dijo:

-OOO… que sorpresa te despertaste temprano parece que hoy va a llover-

-hay hermano eres un odioso-

-me alegro que lleven tan bien- decía mi papa

-hay papa eso no es cierto-

-bueno ya a desayunar por que vas a llegar tarde-

-esta bien-

Por fin era viernes y hoy era mi cumpleaños a ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida tango que contarle a Tomoyo todo lo ocurrido.

Y como siempre Shaoran estaba en la puerta pero esta vez estaba tan feliz y creo que me puedo imaginar por que y el tierno beso de siempre no pudo esperar:

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor-

-te acordaste-

-y como no me voy a acordar de el cumpleaños de mi futura esposa-

-ya vas a empezar con eso mira como acabamos la última vez-

-por eso te lo digo, pero tu no te me vas a escapar tan fácil de las manos quiero repetir lo de ayer-

-luego-

-nada de luego todo el fin de semana no vas a salir de mi apartamento entendido-

-¿y Wei?-

-ayer le di todo el fin de semana y le dije que se hospedara en un hotel así que por eso no te preocupes-

-mmm... déjame pensar que excusa le voy a poner a mi papa y a mi hermano-

-mmm… no se eso te toca pensar a ti-

-a ya se le voy a decir que me voy a quedar en la casa de Tomoyo todo el fin de semana-

-¿y crees que Tomoyo te cubra?-

-si yo le diré y me apoyara pero bueno voy a hablar con Tomoyo ahora ok-

-esta bien-

Fui en busca de Tomoyo y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas:

-tengo que contarte lo que me paso ayer- dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo

-dime tu primero- dije yo

-bueno esto te va a resultar difícil de entender pero Eriol ayer me beso y me dijo que me ama-

-¿Qué?-

-así como lo oyes-

-¿pero como paso?

Ella me contó todo lo sucedido yo no me lo podía creer Eriol y Tomoyo siempre tuve esa sospecha pero pensé que se haría verdad

-pero ahora tú dime lo que me tenías que contar-

-pues bueno esto que te voy a decir es muy vergonzoso-

-hay ya dímelo-

-bueno Shaoran y yo… hicimos el amor-

-¿Qué?- dijo algo incrédula

-si-

-no-

-si-

-hay ya veo por que traías esa cara de felicidad y dime ¿te gusto?-

-hay Tomoyo no preguntes esa clase cosas-

-hay ya dime la verdad ¿te gusto?-

-bueno…. Si me encanto fue el mejor día de mi vida-

-hay amiga que afortunada eres-

-y lo mejor de todo es que me invito a su apartamento hoy para regresar hasta el domingo a mi casa-

-¿pero y tu familia?-

-eso era a lo que venia por favor Tomoyo cúbreme les diré que me voy a tu casa pero si llaman tienes que decir que estoy contigo si-

-pero claro-

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo-

-para eso estamos las amigas-


	7. La larga noche

(Sakura)

-no-

-por favor papá-

-pero es que Sakura recuerda que hoy te haría un pastel para festejar tu cumpleaños numero 18-

-si papa pero es que….-

-y ¿no te puedes ir hasta mañana?-

-no por que vamos a ver películas hasta altas horas de la noche Tomoyo y yo-

-bueno te podrás ir pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que te vayas hasta en la noche-

-esta bien papá le diré a Tomoyo que hasta en la noche llego-

Uy tengo que disimular que hablo con Tomoyo enfrente de mi papá

-si ¿Tomoyo eres tú?-

-¿Sakura que pasa para que llamaste?- (voz de Shaoran)

-este solo quería avisarte que voy a llegar hasta en la noche para ver las películas-

-no te preocupes mi amor después de todo la acción empieza hasta en la noche-

-ok entonces te veo en la noche….

Horas después….

-papa, hermano ya me voy hasta el domingo-

-Sakura no quieres que te lleve ya es tarde-

-no papa no es necesario-

-mounstro cuídate-

-Si hermano adiós-

Cuando estaba en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Shaoran y estaba a punto de tocar me acorde que Shaoran me dio una llave hoy para que no tocara la puerta así que entre, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero siento una mano que me tapa la boca y me susurran al oído:

-hay no sabe en donde se ha metido señorita Kinomoto-

Después de eso Shaoran me llevo a su habitación donde hicimos el amor toda la noche claro con preservativo por que, que iba a hacer embarazada a los 18, a la mañana siguiente a las 6 de la mañana una mano se acerca sugestivamente en medio de mis piernas:

-espérate Shaoran- decía medio dormida

-que quieres que haga verte desnuda me provoca-

-entonces me vestiré-decía levantándome de la cama todavía mas dormida que despierta

-eeeeehhhhh a ¿donde crees que vas?- decía Shaoran acostándome de nuevo en la cama

-esta bien me quedare a dormir-decía de nuevo acurrucando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo-

Otra vez empezó a acercar su mano a mis piernas pero esta vez ya no me rehúse por que aun que me quite me gusta cuando acerca su mano así y me acaricia mis piernas, su mano fue subiendo hasta que llego a mis mejilla y me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me volví a dormir totalmente abrazada de el….

Este seria el mejor fin de semana de mi vida…


	8. La confesion

El sábado a las 2 de la tarde…

(Tomoyo)

-TOCK TOCK-

-adelante-

-señorita Tomoyo-

-el joven Hiragisawa ha venido a buscarla-

-a hazlo pasar por favor-

Hay Dios que hago Eriol otra vez ha venido ¿Qué hago?

-puedo pasar Tomoyo-

-si Eriol pasa por favor-

-este quiero… pedirte disculpas por lo que hice la otra vez que vine-

-no te preocupes Eriol-

-y también por lo que estoy apunto de hacer-

-¿eh?-

Hay no otra vez me beso pero esta vez yo le correspondí por completo dejándome llevar por los labios de Eriol pero cuando me separo el digo:

-yo también te amo Eriol-

-¿en serio?-

-si y no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti-

-yo tampoco me separare de ti nunca por que te amo-

Ese día estuvimos platicando y besándonos….

(Sakura)

Ya cuando por fin desperté trate de abrazar a Shaoran pero el no estaba así que me puse mi ropa interior y la camisa de Shaoran que me cubre justo lo necesario y fui a buscarlo a la cocina y el estaba preparando en desayuno:

-hola Sakura que bueno que ya despertaste-

-¿que preparas?-

-hot cakes-

-que rico-

-ya siéntate a desayunar o se van a enfriar-

-esta bien pero ¿que hora es?-

-son las 12 en punto-

-¿Qué? Dormí tanto-

-si mucho-

-que querías la noche se hizo para dormir no para hacer el amor-

-jajajajajajajajajajaj hay Sakura no sabes disimular lo feliz que estas-

-y ¿Por qué debería estar feliz?-

-si bien que te gusto estar conmigo toda la noche-

-eso no es cierto-

-hay aja si Sakura fingiré que te creo pero como te dije tu en este fin de semana no vas a salir del apartamento-

-lo malo que si te creo-

-jajajajajajajaj y créeme soy capaz de eso y mucho mas así que no me provoques de por si con mi camisa que hace enseñar todo ya me estoy volviendo loco me dan ganas de tirarte el suelo i hacerte el amor en este preciso instante-

-ja ya veré si me dejo-

-quieres ver-

Yo salgo corriendo y el me persigue por todo el apartamento hasta que me atrapa y me tira en el suelo y me empieza a hacer el amor.

Hay por dios creo que voy a morir de placer ahí mismo no puedo describir el placer que siento en este preciso instante pero en todo el día no salí del apartamento…


	9. El despertador molesto

Al día siguiente a las 12 de la tarde…

(Sakura)

-Sakura despiértate- decía Shaoran abrazándome y besando mi cuello

-aaww déjame dormir Shaoran-

-ya despiértate ya son las 12-

-¿y que? Por tu culpa tengo sueño-

-y ¿por que mi culpa?-

-ya mejor ni te digo por que ya mejor déjame dormir-

-no eso no ya es tarde y te tienes que parar-

-no quiero-

-¿pero por que?-

-en primera por que ayer no me dejaste dormir y hoy tampoco por favor déjame dormir-

-no ya párate floja-

-aaww esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que vamos a salir del apartamento-

-no-

-estonces no me paro-

-Sakura-

-si no me sacas de aquí no me muevo ni un centímetro de aquí-

-¿a no? ¿Quieres ver que te paro?-

-no creo que te…..AAAAA- me envolvió en las sabanas y me arrastro hasta la regadera

-te dije que te haría levantarte quieras o no-

-¿que vas a hacer?-

-voy a hacer que despiertes-

-no hagas lo que me estoy imaginando-

-pues piensas bien- en ese instante abrió la regadera y me empujo adentro y me moje con todo y las sabanas

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja hay Sakura que graciosa te ves-

-AAWW te voy a matar Shaoran Li- yo lo jale adentro de la regadera mojándose a la par conmigo

-no espera Sakura ¿que haces?-

-ahora ya no es tan gracioso ¿verdad?-

-pues si lo ves desde este punto si, es muy gracioso por que al fin te despertaste-

-eres un tarados Shaoran-

-yo también te amo-

-hay Shaoran cállate y bésame creo que es lo único que saber hacer bien por que en la cama bueno…-

-eso no es gracioso Sakura-

-ves como estar del otro lado de la broma no es divertido-

-hay ya cállate Sakura y además te desperté para que te apures a vestir por que no tarda Wei en llegar y si nos ve en pijama se imaginara lo peor-

-y tiene razón-

-si eso lo se pero no quiero que piense mal de ti y de mi-

-bueno esta bien ya que me metiste a la regadera creo que me daré un baño rápido y después me iré-

-pues creo que yo también me bañare- decía medio pícaro mientras se metía conmigo a la regadera

-no no no Shaoran tu aparte- mientras lo sacaba a empujones de la regadera

Después del baño desayune con Shaoran y después me fui a mi casa….


	10. La noche salvaje

(Tomoyo)

Hoy yo iré a la casa de Eriol a ver una película… (Recuerden que la casa de Eriol fue destruida y ahora vive en otra)

Una hora después…

En la cama de Eriol…

-hay que horror cuando dejara de llover-

-lo siento mi amor por mi culpa te vas a mojar-

-no te preocupes, esta lluvia me beneficia-

-¿por que?-

-por que así puedo estar más tiempo contigo- decía acurrucándome en su pecho

-pues en eso si estoy de acuerdo y entonces ¿quieres que veamos una película?-

-si-

-entonces la pondré- hay no en ese instante se escucha un trueno y se va la luz

-hay- grite despavorida

-¿que?-

-nada solo que el trueno me agarro de repente y me espante-

-ajajá-

-¿de que te ríes?-

-nada-

-dime-

-bueno esta bien te diré, bueno es que pienso que este seria el mejor momento para estar tú y yo solos-

-¿Qué…?-

-te amo-

-¿haces?-

-te deseo-

-¿eh?-dije extrañada

En ese instante Eriol empieza a desabrocharme la blusa y yo me dejo lleva por sus manos…..

Esa noche Eriol me hizo el amor…..

(Sakura)

En la casa de Shaoran… yo estaba en el baño mientras el esperaba afuera pegado a la puerta….

-Sakura ¿en serio tu papa te dejo venir a mi casa y que te quedaras a dormir?-

-si en serio primero se desconcertó por que le dije que si me dejaba quedarme a dormir contigo y después me dijo que si

-¿y tu hermano y el peluche no rezongaron?

-mi hermano obviamente si pero al final me dejo en pa y kero le dije que ya estaba grande, hizo berrinche pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar mi hermano lo cuidara así que no te preocupes- en ese instante salgo de el baño con un baby-dol fiusha, el se quedo atónito al verme

-te gusta-

-no... No me gusta me encanta-

-¿en serio?-

-si- en ese instante empieza a besarme el cuello pero me quite

-no, no, no-

-¿por que?-

-si me quede a dormir aquí es para dormir-

-hay Sakura es en serio-

-si así que a dormir-

-aaaawwwww Sakura no me hagas eso porfis solo un ratito ¿si?-decía haciendo pucheros y después poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-NO-

-entonces no me queda otra opción-

-que ah no espera que me vas a hacer- airándome a la cama encimándose en mi

-si no quieres te lo are a la fuerza-

-no espera-

-no, no quiero- en ese instante empezó a besarme el cuello y empezó a hacerme el amor salvajemente como por 2 horas y yo resignada me deje llevar ¿que mas podría hacer? Además yo no quería pero a la ves si pero bueno esa noche no me dejo dormir otra vez….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ol6 disculpenme por 6verme t6rd6do en subir los c6p pero mi odioso herm6no me rompio l6 tecl6 a pero me l6s ingenie p6r6 escribir el c6p...

s6ludos¡

espero sus m6s sinceros coment6rios besos...


	11. La copia

(Sakura)

Bueno al día siguiente me marche a mi casa por que era domingo y tenía mucha tarea pero cuando regrese a mi casa mi hermano se sorprendió al verme y dijo:

-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-no te acuerdas que pedí permiso para quedarme a dormir con Shaoran-

-si si me acuerdo que te fuiste pero a los 5 minutos regresaste y dijiste que mejor te quedarías aquí-

-¿eh? que disparates dices yo ayer me fui y no regrese-

-no eso no es verdad….-

En ese instante alguien baja de las escaleras y le dice a mi hermano:

(Voz de Sakura)- hermano ¿quien llego? ¿Es papá?-

-¿Quién eres tu?- dije yo no lo podía creer era igualita a mi

-demonios- decía la copia

-vas a morir- mientras sacaba una bola de fuego de su mano y la lanzaba hacia mi

-cuidado Sakura-

-escudo- dije en un instante protegiéndome

-¿Quién eres?- dije yo algo enojada

-hay Sakura que raro que Clow no te haya dicho de mi existencia pero bueno mi nombre es Byakuya- decía ahora con una voz ronca

-¿y que quieres de mi? Si al que buscas es al mago Clow-

-no te equivocas a la que busco es a ti yo quiero las cartas y te matare para lograrlo-

-no dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermana-

-tú no te metas por que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia por que le diste tus poderes a Yue-

-cállate-

-bueno me voy por ahora pero Sakura será mejor que me des las cartas por las buenas o si no matare a la persona que mas amas-

-¿Qué?-

-adiós- decía desapareciendo-

-NO – me tire de rodillas

-¿Sakura estas bien?- decía mi hermano

-no Shaoran- me solté a llorar en ese instante no lo puedo creer quiere dañar a Shaoran eso nunca lo voy a permitir

-tranquila por favor no dejaremos que lastime al mocoso-

-¿y Kero?- decía secándome las lagrimas y poniéndome de pie

-bueno tu… digo la copia lo hizo enojar y el se fue a la casa de Tomoyo-

-esta bien iré a verlo-

-¿pero Sakura estas bien?-

-si estoy bien no te preocupes hermano ahorita vuelvo- dije saliendo de la casa por que no quiero que lastime a Shaoran y si para protegerlo tengo que morir entonces lo are…

En la casa de Tomoyo…

-Sakura que bueno que viniste-

-¿Eriol esta contigo?- Dije con una voz fría

-aaa… si aquí esta, esta platicando con Kero -

-¿puedo pasar?-

-si claro pero oye Kero me dijo lo que le dijiste ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-

-a eso vengo esa no era yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ahorita te lo explico- decía mientras entraba e su cuarto y en efecto ahí estaba Eriol platicando con Kero pero Kero me ignoro por completo y Eriol me saludo cordialmente:

-Hola ¿Sakura como estas?-

-hola Eriol quiero hablar contigo-

-si ¿de que?-

-de Byakuya-


	12. La ultima en enterarse

-hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-

-Eriol quiero hablar contigo

-¿eh?-

-si el estaba en mi casa-

-¿pero como es posible?-

-el tomo mi apariencia y como mi hermano perdió sus poderes para ayudar a Yue y a Yukito no se dio cuenta de su presencia-

-primero hay algo que quiero decirte yo ya sabia que Byakuya aparecería pero nunca supe cuando-

-y ¿por que no me avisaste?-

-es que no quería preocuparte-

-y ¿quien más sabe sobre Byakuya?-

-mmm...… psss...… Li Tomoyo y Kerberos-

-por no decirme Shaoran corre peligro- decía enojada

-¿Li?-

-si el me amenazo de que si no le entrego las cartas el lo va a matar-

-no lo vamos a permitir- Decía Eriol

-eso lo se pero el también hizo enojar a Kero esa no era yo-

-¿Qué?- decía Kero volando hacia a mi

-si Kero esa no era yo y aunque no se lo que te dije te pido perdón-

-claro que te perdono Sakurita

-pero ¿en verdad no sabes que me dijo la copia?-

-no, que te dijo-

-bueno sonara tonto pero la copia me dijo que estabas embarazada-

-¿Qué?- decía yo incrédula

-si la copia me dijo que estabas embarazada y que pronto te irías a vivir con el mocoso y que me dejarías a mí y a las cartas-

-que cosas tan idiotas Kero yo nunca te dejare si algún día me caso con Shaoran tu y las cartas se irán a vivir conmigo y Shaoran ¿entiendes? nunca te dejare-

-te quiero mucho Sakura-

-y yo a ti Kero-

-pero bueno Clow ¿que vamos a hacer con Byakuya?-

-bueno primero hay que avisarle a Li-

-no, no le digan nada Eriol ya se lo que vamos a hacer voy a destruirlo si es necesario por ningún motivo le daré las cartas y tampoco dejare que le haga daño a Shaoran así que Eriol por favor llévame a la casa de Byakuya voy a hablar con el y después vamos al parque pingüino a esperar a que aparezca-

-esta bien Sakura vamos-….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Ola gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les guste y KkKobatoOo tienes mucha razon deberia ponerlo mas explicito pero no soy muy buena en eso asi que no creo poder por que no soy muy buena poniendo detalles de esos asi que no creo pero bueno de todos modos aprecio tu comentario y bueno como siuempre les pido sus mas sinceros comentarios


	13. La carta esperanza

(Sakura)

En la casa de Shaoran….

-Sakura que sorpresa pasa- decía Shaoran

-gracias Shaoran, quiero hablar contigo-

-si ¿de que?-

-bueno Eriol te hablo de Byakuya ¿verdad?-

-si así es-

-bueno entonces aclarado eso quiero decirte que Byakuya apareció y quiere matarte-

-¿Qué? y ¿Por qué a mi?-

-el dijo que si no le entregaba las cartas te mataría-

-bueno y ¿que vamos a hacer?-

-tu no vas a hacer nada yo luchare con el solo quería avisarte eso me voy- decía cerrando la puerta en su cara

-no Sakura espera- el iba a abrir la puerta pero lo detuve-

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo "libérate", padlock, silence perdóname Shaoran es por tu bien entiéndelo- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla en cuanto salí del edificio hacia el auto de Eriol:

-Sakura y ¿Shaoran?-

-lo encerré-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-por que por ningún motivo dejare que muera por mi culpa-

-esta bien es tu decisión vámonos-

-si-

(Shaoran)

-Demonios que are tengo que ayudar a Sakura no voy a dejar que ese idiota le haga daño- decía pegándole a la puerta pero nadie me escucha ya que Sakura utilizo la carta silence que hago

-por favor déjame salir por favor yo amo a Sakura y no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para vivir si algo le llega a pasar por favor-

Un extraño brillo entro por la puerta era una carta Sakura pero que carta es no logro distinguir por el brillo:

(Voz muy aguda)-esta bien te ayudare a salir pero tienes que prometerme algo-

-¿Qué?-

-bueno primero que le ayudaras en todo a Sakura y segundo que la protegerás pero sin que mueras ¿entendido?-

-si-

-bien ahora te dejare salir a y llévame con Sakura ella no sabe que estoy aquí-

-si y muchas gracias-

-no hay de que se los debo a ti y a Sakura por haberles causado tantos problemas cuando me encontraron- en ese instante la carta callo en mis manos y pude ver que era la carta que Sakura creo cuando me fui y la carta sellada…

Ahora tengo que ir con Sakura tengo que ayudarla ella menciono que lo esperaría en el parque pingüino espero que no sea demasiado tarde…...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola bueno quiero decirles que no tengio ni idea de como se escribe los nombres de las cartas en ingles asi que solo use el tyraductor google pero no se si estoy bien y si ustedes saben por favor diganme para ponerlos bien y no me equiivoque y como siempre espero sus comentarios anciosa


	14. La batalla final

(Sakura)

Eriol, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon, spinel-Sun Tomoyo y yo estábamos en el parque pingüino esperándolo

-¿crees que venga?- decía tranquila

-no se hay que ser pacientes- decía Yue

-ah-

-¿Qué?- decía Kero

-una carta se salio-

¿Qué?- decía Yue

-fue….fue la carta que cree la que se unió con la carta sellada-

-¿en serio?- decía Tomoyo

-si, o no fue a ayudar a Shaoran tengo que ir a impedirlo-

-con que me has estado esperando- decía Byakuya mientras salía de atrás del rey pingüino

-demonios- decía yo

-¿vienes a entregarme las cartas Clow?-

-estas ya no son las cartas clow-

-¿Qué?-

-si estas cartas son las cartas Sakura yo convertí todas y cada una de ellas ahora son mías no del mago Clow-

-bueno eso no importa esas cartas siguen siendo poderosas por que tu también tienes el mismo nivel de magia que Clow así que no importa de quien sean las cartas-

-de todos modos no te las daré-

-así que prefieres a las cartas que a tu novio muy mal Sakura muy mal-

-tampoco pienso dejar que mates a Shaoran por eso he venido a derrotarte-

-ja ja ja ja ja en serio crees que puedes vencerme-

-no creo lo are-

-bueno creo que me divertiré matándote a ti y a todos tus amiguitos después iré a buscar a tu noviecito-

-no me tienes que buscar ya estoy a aquí- decía Shaoran con su espada en mano

-¿Shaoran tu que haces aquí?- decía yo enojada

-por favor Sakura perdóname pero no puedo permitir que mueras por mi culpa-

-pero…-

-por favor déjame ayudarte-

-esta bien pero después hablaremos del esto-

-malditos van a morir- decía Byakuya mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia a mi-

-Fly- volé lo más rápido posible pero Byakuya se lanzo hacia Tomoyo

-cuidado Tomoyo-

-no lo permitiré- decía Eriol mientras hacia un campo de protección en donde estaba Tomoyo

-Maldito- decía Yue y Kero mientras se abalanzaban hacia Byakuya-

-no, no, no para ustedes tengo otros planes-En ese instante salen de los árboles unas copias idénticas de Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon y de Spinel-Sun y se abalanzan contra ellos.

Shaoran y yo estábamos peleando con Byakuya:

-cuidado Sakura- decía Shaoran mientras unos diamantes parecidos a los que lanza Yue y Ruby Moon venían directo hacia a mi, no me dio tiempo de nada así que cerré los ojos

-Raitei Sourai- en ese instante las lanzas de diamante se despedazaron, Byakuya estaba harto de nosotros pero en un descuido yo me dirigí hacia Eriol mientras Shaoran peleaba con Byakuya:

-Eriol ¿como derroto el mago Clow a el padre de Byakuya?-

-pzzz… bueno el hizo un hechizo para destruirlo-

-¿que hechizo? enséñamelo-

-este no creo que sirva con el-

-pero tenemos que intentarlo-

-esta bien te lo diré- después de algunos minutos de escuchar el hechizo de Byakuya apreté con fuerza mi báculo, -_estoy lista-_susurre me dirigí hacia Byakuya:

-no espera Sakura- decía Shaoran, Byakuya lanzo una bola de fuego pero un campo de fuerza creado por las cartas evito el ataque…


	15. Felices por siempre

(Sakura)

Las cartas crearon un campo de energía evitando el ataque de Byakuya y es cuando recite el hechizo que me enseño Eriol claro cambiándole algunas palabras como sol por estrella o cosas así:

_Cartas que fueron creadas por clow,_

_ayúdenme a derrotar al profanador de la paz,_

_y con el poder de las estrellas_

_invoco al sol y a la luna_

_para que me ayuden en la lucha.…_

En ese instante Yue y Kero se trasformaron en bolas de luz y se dirigieron a mi báculo en donde el báculo se trasformo como aquella vez que la oscuridad se apodero de Tomoeda, entonces invoque la carta Firey y la carta Windy de modo que envolvieron a Byakuya y desapareció en una milésima de segundo volviendo todo a la paz pero yo termine exhausta y caí de rodillas agotada mientras Shaoran corría a sostenerme mientras Yue y Kero salían del báculo preguntándome si estaba bien:

-si…-dije entrecortadamente

-te amo Sakura- decía Shaoran mientras me besaba tiernamente

-yo también te amo- decía entre jadeos aun cansada pero en ese instante la vista se me nublo y caí al suelo rendida ante el cansancio solo podía oír voces pero no podía entender lo que decían hasta que por fin termine perdiendo el sentido por completo.

Al día siguiente….

En donde estoy que hora es la luz del sol me despertó ¿eh? yo conozco esta habitación es de….

-hola mi amor ¿como estas? ¿Dormiste bien?- decía Shaoran con una tabla en donde traía el desayuno

-¿Shaoran?-

-si hola buenos días-

-buenos días-

-dime ¿quieres desayunar?-

-si gracias y ¿los demás?-

-en sus casas les dije que se fueran y que descansaran estaban muy agotados y en cuanto a tu familia Toya si sabe que estas aquí y tu papá piensa que estas en la casa de Tomoyo –

-a ok gracias te amo-

-y yo a ti, a se me olvidaba toma- decía entregándome la carta esperanza

-mi carta-

-si es que cuando me encerraste la carta esperanza entro y me ayudo y dijo que me ayudaría que por que por sui culpa pasamos por muchos problemas cuando la encontramos y entonces me dejo salir-

-si la carta se salio cuando estaba esperando a Byakuya y se fue y no hacia a donde-

-si la carta se me apareció en mi apartamento estaba desesperado me empecé a imaginar cosas horrendas que te pasaban a ti y a los demás-

-te amo Shaoran- decía sonriendo calidamente y al momento Shaoran me correspondió la sonrisa e inmediatamente me beso de nuevo cejándonos caer sobre la cama pero ahora el que se detuvo fue Shaoran:

-no espera-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que estas todavía muy débil y no te voy a hacer el amor en ese estado –

-hay no seas payaso desde cuando eres tan sensible ¿que has hecho con mi novio?-

-hay Sakura no empieces no es no-

-¿estas seguro?- decía mientras me desabotonaba la blusa y me acercaba sensualmente a el

-¿Qué….- lo bese

-¿haces Sakura? espera-

-no así como tu me obligaste el día que me quede a dormir ahora yo te voy a obligar a que me hagas el amor- decía mientras aventaba la blusa y el short que traía quedándome solo con la ropa interior Shaoran se quedo boquiabierto pero en menos de 2 minutos ya me estaba haciendo el amor ja ja ja ja ja ja que fácil cae Shaoran es tan ingenuo tan solo me quite la blusa y el short y cayo redondito.

5 años después….

Por fin el y yo fuimos felices por siempre ya no hubo más incidentes Shaoran y yo nos casamos cuando cumplimos 20 y desde ese día Eriol se quedo a vivir en Tomoeda por Tomoyo ya que en menos de 2 meses serian esposos que emoción ah y también ese día mí hermano nos invito a si departamento por que tenía algo importantísimo que decirnos:

-mounstro, papá, mocoso, y amigos de mi hermana por muchos años me he callado esto y la verdad no aguanto mas y les quiero decir que…..-

-que…..- decía yo

-que Yukki y yo somos novios-

Yo solo lo mire calmadamente lo cual sorprendió a mi hermano y me pregunto:

-mounstro que pasa por que no te sorprendiste que tu amor de la infancia y yo tengamos algo-

-mmm...… en primera deja de llamarme mounstro y en segunda pues por que yo ya lo sabia-

-¿Qué? acaso Yukki te dijo algo- decía mi hermano mirando con mucho reproche a Yukito

-no Yukito no me dijo nada-

-y entonces…-

-pues eran muy obvios hasta el mas tonto se daría cuenta y la verdad además desde que tenia 12 años me di cuenta que ustedes eran algo mas que simples amigos la verdad no eran muy discretos que digamos- en ese instante Yukito y mi hermano se pusieron peor que un tomate esta era la primera vez que veía rojo a mi hermano y no aguante mas y me empecé a reír

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

-cállate mounstro- decía todo rojo pero ahora también con una venita en la frente

-JAJAJAJ es que… JAJAJAJAJA esta es la primera vez que…JAJAJAJA te veo todo rojo….hay por que no me traje mi cámara-

-hay ya cállate mounstro dile algo Yukki-

-pero que quieres que le diga yo también tuve que contenerme para mi también es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado- decía Yukki tomando de la mano a mi hermano

-bueno ya dejando toda esta risa atrás yo también tengo que decirles algo- decía yo tomando aire

-¿Qué?- decía mi hermano totalmente enojado

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA-

-¿Qué? dijo Shaoran saltando de su asiento, por que no me dijiste nada-

-te lo estoy diciendo ahora-

-jajajaja Sakura eso no es gracioso- decía con cara de enojado-

-hay Shaoran no te pongas así es que quería decírtelo junto con toda mi familia ¿me perdonas?- decía poniendo cara de perrito

-esta bien pero te pediré algo a cambio decía mientras se sentaba a lado mío

-¿Qué?- le dije y el me hacia una seña para que me acercara para que nadie oyera y me dijo entre susurros

-todo el día no vas a salir de la casa entendido solo así te perdonare-

-chantajista pero esta bien acepto-

-bueno ¿ya van a dejar sus peleas maritales y me van a hacer caso?- decía mi hermano con una venita en si frente

-hay hermano como molestas pero bueno ya, ya acabos que nos quieres decir-

-bueno primero me alegro que estés embarazada pero lo que no me agrada es que sea del mocoso-

-hermano que no es un mocoso- decía con una venita en la cabeza

-déjalo Sakura de todos modos el es el mocoso por inmaduro- decía Shaoran WOW esa no me la esperaba esa era la primera vez que Shaoran le respondía a mi hermano

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-

-lo que oíste INMADURO-

-te voy a matar mocoso- y justo cuando mi hermano se iba a abalanzar a Shaoran Yukito y mi papá intervinieron

-ya estate quieto Toya por favor que no ven que Sakura nos acaba de dar una noticia estupenda-

-y ¿por que yo?-

-por que tu fuiste el que empezó al decirle mocoso-

-si Toya por favor contrólate-decía Yukki tratando de tranquilizarlo

-hay esta bien-

-bueno primero que nada hija muchas felicidades espero que sean muy felices- decía mi padre abrazándome y después abrazando a Shaoran

-si amiga que emoción espero que sea niña para poder ponerle mis vestidos- decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-hay Tomoyo tu nunca cambias verdad- decía yo con una gotita en la cabeza

-muchas felicidades Sakura, Li espero que sean muy felices-

-gracias- decíamos los 2 al mismo tiempo

Este era el comienzo de uan vida feliz a lado de la persona a quien mas amo…..

FIN…

**Notas de la autora:** hay que cursi me vi pero bueno por fin acabe este fanfic y como pueden ver lo reedite por que el otro final aunk es el mismo como que no me cuadro así que lo volvi a hacer y que tal les gusto? la verdad ahora si me parto el coco jeejejejej para poder acabar el fanfic si supieran lo que tube que pasar me azote como unas mil veces contra el teclado por k no se me ocurria nada pero bueno espero k les haya gustado mucho

**saludos atte:** **SakuraKagome840**


End file.
